


Two Alphas and Their Omega

by Queen_Preferences



Series: Home of Descendants Drabbles [24]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha Uma, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega/Alpha, Cuddling, F/F, M/M, Multi, Omega Gil, Requested, Threesome - F/M/M, fluffly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 05:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11662134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: Two alphas and a omega, weird combination but they make it work.





	Two Alphas and Their Omega

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dancing_Llama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancing_Llama/gifts).



> Prompt: Alpha Uma, Alpha Harry, and Omega Gil.

Title: Two Alphas and Their Omega

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: K+

Fandom: Descendants

Series: none

Pairings: Uma/Gil/Harry

Characters: Uma, Harry Hook, and Gil.

Summary: Two alphas and a omega, weird combination but they make it work.

Disclaimer: Descendants 2 is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

Uma stared at the peaceful scene in front of her with a pleased smile playing on her lips despite she would deny it the moment either of her bed mates woke up.

* * *

She couldn’t be happier with his two mates in the same bed, knowing that they belonged to her and only her.

Sharing the same life with the people she loved the most, was something that never though she could have especially living on the Isle. She always had to prepare herself for defeat. She thought she would never find anyone especially being a alpha girl.

Not till that moment.

She had Gil and Harry. The only people in her life that truly matter and are worth fighting for. She didn't need anything else but them.

“What got you smiling so hard, captain?” Harry mumbled from the other side of the bed, face buried in Gil's hair. A smile forming on his lips, nuzzling the soft locks taking in a deep scent of their omega.

“I mean seriously I can smell the satisfaction pouring out of you." Harry muttered out as he nuzzled into the sleeping omega hair again. Gil didn't even seemed to be awake as his soft breath continue to hit Uma's naked chest.

Harry didn't bother opening his eyes as he cuddle deeper into sleeping omega, pulling the smaller man closer with a content sigh. Shaking her head, Uma lightly stroked one hand down Gil's naked chest, making the man sigh and shiver underneath her, curling in himself deeper into his female alpha's chest.

“Nothing, just thinking.” Uma stated with a growing smile on her face.

* * *

Harry muttered his disbelief as he slipped his hand across the omega catching his alpha's hand in his own. He smiled against Gil's back as he enjoyed the warmth from his fellow alpha. "Tell me", he ordered. Uma smiled as she tighten her grip on his hand before running a hand down Gil's back, reaching out to run the hand through Harry's hair

"I just love you two." Uma whispered as she felt the sleep creeping back up into her body. Harry smiled against Gil's hair and tighten his grip on Uma's hand, "I love you too."

" 'Ove you guys." Gil muttered as he shifted pulling both the alphas together and covering his body with theirs. Sighing in comfort Uma closed her eyes.

Everything was finally perfect in her life and she would enjoy it while she could.


End file.
